Good Girl & Bad Girl
by ktoll9
Summary: Good girls go to Heaven, Bad girls have all the fun. Kyoko feels a little naughty and decides to let her characters help her out. A little series of one-shots I couldn't resist that are steadily growing. Hope you like them. ;)
1. Busted

__**I do not own Skip Beat!**__

 ** _ _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent__**

 **Good Girls / Bad Girls**

 _ **Good girls go to Heaven, Bad girls have all the fun. Kyoko feels a little naughty and decides that she wants to have a little fun as Setsuka without Cain Nii-san.**_

 **Busted**

It's the spring of her 20th year and Kyoko had decided that since she had a couple of days off from work she was going to do a little spring cleaning in her new apartment. Rummaging through her bedroom closet she found it, the Setsu suitcase.

"I think I will clean and hang these." she decided.

So, that afternoon she spent organizing her closet but, couldn't help but to keep going back to all of her nice little 'Rocker Chick' clothes. _Hmm, because of my new role I do have the right hair, almost._ She mused while looking in the mirror knowing what she was about to do. _Hehe, I think I'll have a little fun tonight. No one will recognize me and I can meet up with the girls later._ And with that, her mind had been made up. She quickly finished her chores and picked out her disguise for the evening. She would go as Setsuka Heel, a naughty, sexy, flashy girl that nobody knew. " _Except for Nii-san."_ Setsu-chan giggled in the back of Kyoko's mind with her sexy little smirk and her pouty little lips while rubbing her hands together.

* * *

 _What do we have here?_ She mused, knowing exactly what she had discovered. There he was with his back to the door in all of his blond glory, her fairy prince Ren. Yes, Ren. She had suspected as much since her last birthday when Father attended her party and she had seen them together speaking to each other about something. _Hmm, this is going to be interesting._ She thought to herself. _Interesting indeed._

She approached him from behind like a cat hunting an oblivious mouse. Her prey was sipping his glass of Scotch. _Finally_ , she reached and sifted her fingers gently through his hair from behind and purred in his ear like Setsu would.

"Setsu! What are you doing here?" he asked a little bit shocked by her greeting and a little disoriented by Kyoko's attire.

She smirked at him and he knew he was busted. Corn or, Kuon didn't know Setsu's name, he only knew about Kyoko. Her eyes narrowed with a penetrating gaze and she cocked her head to the left. He felt like an insect being studied under a looking-glass.

"Hmm, I don't know Corn or, Kuon is it? How about you bring out Nii-san to play." She leaned forward and gently whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Who's Nii-san?" he feigned innocence trying desperately to keep up his little charade.

"You know who I'm talking about." she answered as she gently licked the lobe of his ear. He twitched, she had him and with that, Cain appeared to greet his little sister. _VICTORY!_


	2. Cain's Secret

__**I do not own Skip Beat!**__

 ** _ _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.__**

 **Cain's Secret**

There it was... Laying on the floor. Kyoko had dropped it on her way into the bathroom to change for the day and didn't notice. But, what on earth was it? It kind of shimmered and it was black. Kuon noticed it first feeling his inner beast rear its head, then Cain noticed and casually brushed off what the item was, and then Ren tail-spinned into a fit of gentlemanly denial.

Cain languidly arose from his seat, Kuon was trying desperately to get Cain to move faster before she noticed her loss and Ren was trying to hold both of them firmly in place. Cain looked down at the tiny item, Kuon quickly snatched it up in victory and a flustered Ren could only watch in horror.

 _'Whoot, they're mine now!'_ Kuon hooted in victory, _'Kyoko's Panties!'_

 _'Put them back before she notices!'_ Ren commanded.

"Hmph." Grunted Cain.

Kuon and Cain bunched the tiny black silk stringy piece of material and nimbly placed it in the front left pocket of his leather pants while silently snickering. A mortified Ren could only sit back in the corner and quietly protest. The damage was done, there was no way to give them back now without looking like a pervert because of those two.

They returned to their seat to watch what would unfold once Setsu arrived.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't find them." Kyoko muttered while sifting through her belongings.

 _'It's not a big deal.'_ Chided Mio letting a little bit of her naughty side out.

 _'Not like you need them anyway, you're wearing pants today.'_ Natsu pointed out.

 _'Ugh, I hate wearing those things anyway.'_ Setsuka spit out with disgust.

"I'm getting dressed." announced Setsu as the other two bound and gagged Kyoko and tossed her squirming into the corner.

 _'Well, might as well look for them.'_ thought Setsu as she emerged from the bathroom and stored her belongings in the closet.

* * *

Kuon and Cain silently observed Setsu flit about the room looking for her lost item with a knowing smirk.

"Setsu?" grunted Cain.

She straightened and spun around to look a her brother. "Oh, nothing Nii-san. I just thought I dropped something." she told him as she shifted lightly from foot to foot.

"Want help?" he asked with a knowing glimmer in his eyes.

"Nope, got it covered." she smiled sweetly.

Kuon snorted, _'No you don't.'_ Ren smacked him on the back of the head and gave him a dirty look.

"Kay, sis." he responded as he sunk back down into his chair dozing off.

"Cain! You can't sleep all day! We have to be on set in 20 minutes." she chided.

She pulled him up off of the chair and pushed him out the door.

 _'Looks like someone's going commando today'_ snickered Kuon as he patted the pocket that held the little treasure that he had plundered.


	3. Setsu's Bite

**_I do not own Skip Beat!_**

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

 _ **Setsu's Bite**_

 _Ugh, I knew coming here would be a mistake. Keep calm Kyoko, Setsu face, Setsu face._ Setsuka emerged...

"Hey sexy.. my lips are lonely. Wanna keep 'em company?"

She leaned in closely with eyes narrowed, sniffed, backed off and tossed a very strong breath-mint at him as she walked away.

He stood there stunned for a moment as she walked down the hall and turned into a dressing room, then shook his head.

"Something's wrong with my breath?" he grumbled while testing his breath with his palm.

He had to know who this leather clad, smooth walking goddess was.

Sho reached up to knock on the dressing room door, but paused before when he heard a melodious voice of an angel.

"Nii-san, stop! That tickles!" she giggled as she sat on Cain's lap facing him. He was blowing raspberries on her neck.

"Not 'til you feed me." Cain grumbled in English.

"Fine... Open wide." She smiled sweetly.

Sho's ears were burning with what he heard. He decided he would check on this later and left to get lunch. _Maybe Shoko knows something._

* * *

He was as giddy as a little boy with a brand new fire truck to play with. Sho stood in the shadows, watching the blonde beauty as she spoke to the director and the very scary actor that stood next to her. _Come on... Say her name. I need to know her name._ The big guy said something to her, it sounded like a growl, then gently rubbed her back. She nodded and leaned into him. _She said Nii-san. Not a big hurdle. Just have to get on his good side._ Sho smirked.

Both Kyoko and Ren, being method actors, really enjoyed immersing themselves in their characters so, for this project they would only work from just after dusk until just before dawn and sleep during the day. This time she would be the dangerous one and a dangerous Cain would be drawn to her. The new movie, _A Bloody Knight_ , was about the adventures of a pair of very sinister ancient vampires, he being the knight and she being the queen. Director Konoe was extremely tight-lipped about the two actors portraying them. Sho had seen _Tragic Marker_ , it scared the stuffings out of him, his eyes widened with the realization that he was staring at the devil himself, Cain Heel... so who was the little vixen next to him?

"He's watching us." Cain pointed out, "Let's have some fun."

She nodded and stalked to her seat, took a little red plastic pouch out of her bag and bit it.. _She bit it?_

Sho's eyes grew wide as he was hypnotized by the drop dead gorgeous blonde while he watched her hips sway as she gracefully glided to her seat. She bent down, _Ahh, that's a nice view,_ took a little red plastic _juice bag?_ out of her purse and bit it, baring some very sharp, long, shiny eye-teeth. Shivers traveled up Sho's spine. She was very convincing. What was even more convincing was when Cain stalked over to Setsuka, leaned in, bared _his fangs_ and bit the tiny little blood-bag that Setsuka had deftly concealed for effect. Cain wiped the red liquid from his bottom lip and licked it off his thumb as he and Setsuka shot a leering glance a Sho. A paling Sho's mind froze.

 _Crap they saw me._ Of course they saw him, that flashy guy was hard to miss.

"Nii-san.." she giggled "I told you not to do that here. Mortals don't understand." just loud enough for Sho to hear.

Sho shook his head, _they're just actors. Yeah, that's it._ He hurriedly left the set. He would need to find out more later.

* * *

"Sho! You better listen to me on this one." warned Shoko. "Manaka-chan told me that girl is violent, rude and uses her sweet, gentle brother for her own amusement."

"Whatever, just rumors." Sho waved her off.

"I guess I'll just have to ask around myself." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

* * *

"That's a scary pair. They only show up at night for filming and they never eat with us." the stagehand informed him.

"I saw her drink something once but, it looked like tomato juice." chimed in the makeup artist.

"I know right? But I don't think tomato juice is that thick and it doesn't come in a pouch." the hairstylist agreed.

"He's always following her around. I haven't been able to talk to her once since they started." added the sound guy.

"Ne, me either." added the boom operator.

"They're unnaturally close for brother and sister, don't you think?" asked the camera guy. "But, they do have an almost supernatural chemistry together and they just pull everyone into the scene."

They all nodded in unison as Sho took in all of this new information. "That guy, is her brother?" He asked incredulously. There was nothing sweet and gentle about him and he was starting to get a tiny thought that maybe, just maybe Setsuka Heel was out of his league. _Na, no girl is out of my reach. I'm Fuwa Sho!_ He strutted off to devise a plan.

* * *

"Ugh. Not you again." she stated flatly while filing her nails.

"Yeah. I was in the area and decided to stop by and say hello." Sho announced suavely.

"Fine, now go back to wherever you came from." she waved him away.

"Come on what don't you like about me? I'm wonderful." he gloated.

"You really want to know?" she asked feigning enthusiasm then tapped a fang with her dainty fingernail.

"Hmm, you're too short, you're too skinny, your breath stinks and you reek of human..." she said dryly with her cold silver-grey eyes.

"Reek of Human? What does that mean?" he squeaked.

"Just what it sounds like rodent." the hard growling male voice answered behind him sending shivers down his spine.

"Now you have your answer, you're dismissed." She told him in a regal manner as Cain took his place behind her and nuzzled her neck while glaring at Sho and smiling menacingly.

"Bye-bye." she chimed sweetly as she waved him away.

The alpha male's sudden appearance had quickly dampened the little pup's desire to continue this pursuit. _Maybe Shoko was right this time,_ he shivered.


	4. Ren's Enlightenment

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

 _ **Ren's Enlightenment**_

The Happy Grateful Party is in swing once again this year and once again Kyoko made Ren that delicious mixed drink for him.

" _What did she call it again?",_ he mused.

* * *

The drink Kyoko made for Ren:

Golden Star at Dawn...

aka., Morning Star.. as in Lucifer, The Devil (ha, ha)

It just hit him. He chuckled quietly.

"I think I'll have a little talk with her." The Emperor snickered as he casually sipped the devilish elixir.


	5. Natsu Steps Up

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

 _ **Natsu Steps Up**_

She just wanted to get her assignments, listen to her teachers and do homework. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?! Was that too much to ask for today?! It was because of that little snot Mimori.

"That's it! I have had it! I'm taking care of this right now!" She glowered as she stomped off to the ladies room with bag in hand during a brief break between morning classes.

Mimori had been picking on Kyoko and she finally had enough! As she stood in front of the ladies room mirror appraising her makeup job, Natsu took over. Natsu would deal with Mimori and her little cronies. She was disgusted with how Kyoko allowed those slimy little earthworms to pick on her and she was going to do something about it for her creator _,_ it was the least she could do since she did give her life. Although, she wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

As she walked down the hall to return to class Kyoko exuded Natsu's confidence and grace. The hall was her catwalk and the awe in the whispering voices that surrounded her was the music that her hips swayed to. Young men stood with mouths agape and eyes wide while girls chattered in wonderment.

Natsu snickered. "Bet you didn't expect me today, did you?" she whispered to herself slyly with head held high.

Her classmates were stunned to silence as she entered the room and approached the vicious little clique.

"Do you really believe that I would feel intimidated by you." she purred as she leaned in and trailed a warm breath up Mimori's neck and whispered in her ear. "Ha, you've got to be kidding. Amateur."

"I wouldn't want your little 'Sho-chan' if you threw him at me." she told her in a sickeningly sweet, syrupy tone. "You are aware that his pet name for you is _**dog**_ , right?" Natsu snickered. "Heh, as much as he dislikes me, he never called me a _**dog**_."

"That's not true! He calls me Poochie!" Mimori trailed off. The meaning of her pet name finally dawned on her. She lowered her head trying to explain it away in her thoughts.

"Do you know what happens to a _**dog**_ that misbehaves?" Natsu leaned in, "They are disciplined..." she told her with a penetrating leer. Mimori looked up at her and shuddered in fear. _Maybe I pushed Kyoko-san too far this time._ Mimori paled with this realization. _Is she really like Mio and Natsu?_

"Now, Mi-mo-ri-chan... Are you going to sit nicely and let me learn or, am I going to have to take it to Level 3?" Natsu asked sweetly with a smile. Mimori nodded quietly while her ' _friends_ ' sat in stunned silence.

"Oh and also, I guess as a _**dog**_ , it makes sense that you would have fleas.. Please Sweetie, try to keep your ' _Sho-chan_ ' to yourself. _**I don't need a blood-sucking parasite**_." She sneered.

Natsu gracefully returned to her seat, pulled out her nail-file, crossed her legs seductively and began humming quietly as she shaped her nails ignoring the males in the class that only after this little slip, noticed her.

Effectively putting Mimori in her place, Kyoko and Natsu could finally begin their school day in peace.


	6. Setsu Strikes Again

__**I do not own Skip Beat!**__

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

 **Setsu Strikes Again**

 _Oh crap! Oh crap! I hope he doesn't recognize me! Come on Kyoko, game face._ Thought Kyoko as the rebellious looking young man strode up to her.

"Kyoko-chan?" He called out.

She calmly and slowly looked up from her seat that she had taken while in between takes of her new film.

"Oh my gosh, it's really you!" The raven haired young man exclaimed like a little fan-boy.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't think I know you." She feigned ignorance.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Murasame Taira. I am such a big fan of yours." He told her with such a big childlike smile it was hard to ignore.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." She responded, pretending that she had never met the man in the guise of a very laid-back, low-tension blonde bombshell.

"Wow, I can't believe I finally got to meet you. I've seen all of your dramas and your modeling photos are amazing." He gushed.

"Thank you." She said nervously.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked over Murasame's shoulder and she shook her head. He felt the heat of two very angry, dangerous burning auras.

"Kyoko, is this young man bothering you?" asked the older of the two gentlemen. The younger glared at the shocked Murasame and asked, "Is everything okay Princess?"

All Murasame could say in his state of duress was, "Hizuri Kuu? Heel-san? What? Why?" He turned a very pale shade of blue as if he had seen Satan himself.

"Cain nii-san, Father... Now be nice. He's one of my fans." She giggled.

Cain growled as he stared down Murasame. Kuu put his hand on Cain's shoulder and shook his head wordlessly telling him to restrain himself.

"Kyoko-chan, aren't you worried? Aren't you afraid of this monster?" Murasame asked her with fear in his voice.

Kyoko just smiled as Cain took his place behind her and rested his head gently on her shoulder.

"Now why would I be afraid of my Onii-san? My most important man?" Setsuka slipped in and caressed Cain's cheek with a sultry smile.

"Kyoko-chan? You ready to go home?" asked Kuu snapping Kyoko out of Setsuka's reverie.

"Oh! Yes Father!" Kyoko exclaimed excitedly as Setsuka retired back to her little chaise lounge in the back of Kyoko's mind to do her nails and sneer at Murasame. Mio & Natsu just shook their heads and little Kuon was fidgeting in the corner.

"Father? Hizuri Kuu is her father? She's Setsuka-chan?" Murasame whispered in shock as he unfroze from his statue-like state and watched the trio walk away.


	7. The Girls Gang Up

**_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_**

 ** _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_**

 **The Girls Gang Up**

Here it was, once again Vain Day or, VD as Kyoko liked to call it. And here he was, once again, Sho trying to force his way back into her heart in any way he could. The cast and crew of her new drama was abuzz with speculation, once again. _Yada, yada, yada...We all know how this goes, flowers, candy and another kiss_ Sho bubbled in his vacuous skull.

Ren wanted to kill the little punk on the spot, but knew Kyoko could handle herself this time. He just didn't know how; after all, she now had Mio, Natsu, Setsu and Momiji in her arsenal. She was not the helpless little creature she was a year ago. _This is going to be entertaining,_ Ren snickered. _This guy really has no clue what she's been trained to do._ Ren thought fighting back a guffaw. _Guess I could pull her off if it gets too bad._ He sighed not really wanting to rescue his enemy.

"Try to steal a kiss from me will you." Mio spat in disgust after she bit Sho's tongue and Momiji kneed him where it was most effective, then swiped his legs from under him.

Smiling sinisterly at the prone blond narcissist and patting him on the head, she growled "Don't you ever assume that your attentions are welcomed by me in any way." then threw the expensive flower arrangement at him causing it to land on his back as she languidly strutted away with her Setsu walk leaving the entire cast, crew and director of her new drama stunned and one Tsuruga Ren very proud of his little Kyoko-chan.

Whispers of "He really deserved that." floated about the set as the groaning VK rocker's manager aided him out of the building.

"Oh my gosh! That was invigorating!" she squealed as she hugged herself in her dressing room. "I can't believe I did that." she beamed with a Natsu smirk.


	8. Oops!

**_I do not own Skip Beat!_**

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

* * *

 _ **Oops!**_

After a long night of being Setsuka, a nice hot shower was very welcome on this brisk morning. Kyoko let the hot little droplets warm her from top to bottom while thinking up the morning and lunch time menu for her and her pseudo-brother. The sound of trickling water from outside of the shower broke her from her reverie and curiosity caused her to fling open the shower curtain to make sure she didn't leave the sink on accidentally. Her heart leapt into her throat as she was shocked into awareness by a half asleep Tsuruga-san indulging in a much needed morning dehydration.

"Eep!" She squealed causing the last little bits of morning fog to clear from his mind and forcing his head to turn quickly in her direction.

"Kyo... Setsu" He croaked out desperately trying to not seem like some kind of perverse intruder looking for a thrill.

"Nii-san, I'm trying to get ready here." she scolded as she forced Setsuka to the front with a hearty shove. "or, did you want to join me..." Setsu teased. _No! Bad Setsu!_ Kyoko reprimanded.

"Na, it's okay sis. Gonna go make some coffee." Cain answered in his low, tired, sexy voice that sent shivers up her spine then washed his hands and languidly left the small room shutting the door behind him. Both fell to the floor in embarrassment, both a crimson shade of red. One in the shower the other in the kitchen.

"This is going to be a long day." sighed Setsuka and Cain, together but separately.


	9. Mio's Misunderstanding

_**Mio's Misunderstanding**_

* * *

"Well, well.. what do we have here?" Mio's voice lilted with malice and seething rage. "If I didn't know better. I would say a backstabbing trollop and a smooth talking skirt chaser making out in the LoveMe room."

"Kyoko we were just..." Kanae tried to explain why she was in Ren's arms at the moment.

"Don't bother.. I should have known better than to start trusting anyone." Mio hissed. "Especially you two."

"Kyoko-chan, please just let us explain." Ren begged.

"Oh ho, **you** do **not** get to call me **that**!" Mio spit out. "You **never** get to call me that again **Corn**!"

She turned and left the room slamming the door behind her leaving the two stunned actors in her wake. If one looked at the script, they would know it was only a scene that the actors had great difficulty with due to the fact that they both cared about Kyoko and felt immense guilt over.

Ren leapt up from his hovering position that he had held when Kyoko had walked in and ran after her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him with darkness swirling around her.

"No Kyoko. Let me explain!" He told her holding onto her arm firmly. "It's not Kotonami-san's fault."

"YES IT IS! She knew I loved you and she went after you anyway!" She was now in tears. He was stunned.

"Look.." He told her gently. She turned away. "I said look." He told her with a little more force in his tone as he held out the open script.

She looked at the open page and her heart fell into her stomach. She definitely couldn't look at him now.

He pulled the mortified girl into his arms and held her closely. "I love you too." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his shirt.

"Maybe you should go talk to Kotonami-san." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "I.. will talk to you later. We have a lot to discuss." Like the fact she knew he was Corn and the fact she told him she loved him. He smiled gently. She nodded.


	10. Bet's Off

_**Bet's Off**_

* * *

"Time for you to go home Kyoko!" Sho sneered in arrogance to her turned back. She stiffened then relaxed. Natsu came out to play as a wicked smile teased across her lips.

"Really..." She purred seductively as she moved toward him with the cat-like grace of a supermodel. Sho's eyes widened and a faint blush fell upon his cheeks. "Now why would I want to do that?" She cooed erotically while running her fingers through his hair and down his neck to his exposed chest.

He cleared his throat, fighting to keep his cocky composure. "You lost your bet." He croaked out.

"What bet would that be?" She asked as innocently as Natsu could muster.

"You're dating that pin-head actor." He spat out. Natsu giggled.

"Oh. I see.. You're jealous, because you no longer have any power over me." Her tiny tongue glided over her lips. An action that didn't go unnoticed.

"You made the bet. Now you have to honor it!" He insisted.

"Hmmm, nope." She said in a playful tone as she tapped her perfectly manicured index finger on her lower lip

"What do you mean no!?" He hissed.

"Just what I said, nope.." she pinched him with the hand that was still resting on him, not letting go until she finished. "It was a one-sided wager and you had nothing to lose from it; therefore, it's null and void." She let go.

"I'll tell everyone!" He yelled trying to get her to react as she walked away.

"Fine. You have more to lose from that than I do. Be my guest and then say goodbye to all of your fans." She waved him off as if she were batting away a pest as she walked away with a satisfied smile.

~xoxo~

"Hey Babe." The tall brunet greeted the little pixie by pulling her into a hug, twirling her around and topping it off with a kiss. "How was your day?" He finished with a heart-stopping smile.

"Wonderful." She sighed and flashed him with a smile of her own that always took his breath away.


	11. Forgot About That!

_**Forgot About That.**_

* * *

It was their first on-screen kiss together. Kyoko was a bundle of nerves and Ren could barely contain himself. Suddenly they both fell into character and heard the director.

"Lights!... Cameras!...Sound!... Action!..." He barked out.

Ryuu looked deeply into Ami's eyes. "I love you." He told her with a tension filled voice. "I have for a very long time." He leaned in and his lips fell upon hers, filled with all of the passion and love that his creator felt for the woman in front of them.

Ami's eyes popped wide open when she was forcibly removed by Kyoko. The memory and exact feel of an identical kiss flooded her mind. That taste, that feel and that smell. It was him! She melted into the feeling that it induced. _**Corn!**_ Her mind screamed. _**He has a lot of explaining to do.**_ Her mind grumbled.

"CUT!" The director called.

Kyoko pulled away and flashed him a knowing and very angry look. "You have some explaining to do...Corn..." She whispered for only him to hear.

Ren's eyes went wide and his heart dropped into his stomach. He nodded quietly. _**How did she know?**_ Kept floating around in his mind as she shot him an angry look and stomped off to her dressing room. He followed like a man going to the gallows. He gingerly turned the door knob and entered quietly, shutting and locking the door behind him so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to tell?" She hissed. "Why did you do it?!"

"I needed to Kyoko." He confessed in a small voice.

She looked at him with confusion. "What? Needed to? Why?"

"I...I couldn't hold back any longer Kyoko. I love you." He told her with desperation in his voice.

"Then why did you lie to me about being Corn for so long?" She was on the verge of tears and her voice was shaky.

"I didn't want you to hate me. I don't deserve someone as good as you, Kyoko and I knew you didn't feel about me that way as Ren. I'm sorry." His voice sounded defeated.

His eyes shot to hers the moment he felt her small hand caressing his cheek. "Corn, Ren?... I've loved you for a long time." She took a deep breath. "Since your acting test for Katsuki." She told him.

He laughed with relief as his arms wrapped her tightly and swept her off her feet. Showering her with kisses he repeated over and over. "I love you."


	12. Noodles

_**Noodles**_

* * *

 _Noodle... Plain Noodles..._ She had heard yet another jealous individual refer to her as noodles. It was depressing. She sighed and tried to think of a way to break free from that little insult.

"Noodles aren't plain..." Taisho told her as he sat a steamy bowl in front of her filled with chicken broth, meat, egg, vegetables and tofu. The spice he added to it pinched her nose and made her mouth water. "Noodles can be made from almost anything and served in a number of ways." The stoic man told her as he made his way back to the kitchen, hiding his smile.

 _He's right..._ She thought. There were noodles made from chocolate, strawberries, spinach, tomatoes, beets, and a variety of other ingredients. They could be used for dinners, desserts, as toppings or, a meal. They could be boiled, fried or, crispy. The shapes they came in were only limited by the imagination and they had entire meals dedicated only to them. Spaghetti, macaroni, soba, ramen, lasagna, manicotti, fettuccine and many more. If she really thought about it, you really couldn't go wrong with noodles. They went well with all manner of sauces. Tomato sauce, cream sauce, cheese sauce, chocolate sauce, fruit sauces, even with a olive oil basil mix served cold. And almost everyone liked them.

She perked up. _That's right! I am a noodle and proud of it._ She smiled and dug into her meal as the Taisho watched from the kitchen with a soft smile and nodded.

"You really are a very sweet man." The Okami told him from behind and he froze. She kissed him on the cheek as she walked past. "That's why I married you." She smirked.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This short was brought to you by a lunchtime bowl of Instant Ramen. 8)_**


	13. Cain's Secret II

_**Cain's Secret II**_

* * *

It was the most unusual thing anyone that knew the Heel siblings had ever witnessed. It didn't matter how much poking or, prodding or, antagonizing Murasame did, Cain was completely relaxed and kept this strangely calm look all throughout the filming for the day. It was darned eerie. Creepy even.

"He looks so relaxed. Did he kill someone last night?" Murasame questioned the director.

Director Konoe was equally perplexed at his calm demeanor. "Murasame-san, I honestly don't believe that he would do something like that. However, I do see your point. He's so..."

"Uncharacteristically calm." The AD chimed in as he walked past the gossiping pair.

"Exactly!" Murasame almost shouted. "It's like someone drugged him or, something."

Kuon sat back in his chair being doted upon by his pseudo-sister with his hand in his left pocket as his fingers gently stroked the silky material that lay hidden. It had an extreme calming effect on him and he hadn't fell out of Emperor mode since they walked out of their hotel room door.

Bound and gagged in the corner that Mio, Natsu and Setsu had thrown her in, Kyoko sat shivering from her overdose of that delicious lustful smirk and smoldering eyes that kept following Setsuka. Setsuka was in heaven. Mio was reading a book. Natsu was doing her nails and Little Kuon was shivering in the corner next to the near catatonic Kyoko-chan.

Ren was passed out from all of the stress. Cain decided to let Kuon take over and take a nap and Kuon just decided to cut loose and let it all hang out. There was no way he wasn't going to enjoy this little outing and the silky little treasure was keeping him subdued as his favorite little princess showered him with attention.


	14. Hamsters

_**Hamsters & The Messes They Make**_

* * *

"Ow! Why did you do that?" She hissed as he held her hand tightly and removed the small ring from her pinky. "You have no right to take my ring from me!"

Kuon gave her his scary angry smile. "Really?... Hmmm... From what you've been spreading around. Apparently that ring does belong to me and I have every right to take it back." He turned up the smile a notch.

"Give it back! It belongs to me!" She hissed as he held it high above her, out of her reach.

"Oops!" He dropped it on the sidewalk and crushed it beneath his boot. "Damn, sorry about that. I am so clumsy." He feigned an apology, grinding his foot into the cement and damaging the ring beyond repair.

Kimiko Morizumi just stared at him in stunned silence. This was not the Ren Tsuruga she thought she knew.

A glint flashed in his eyes as he saw Kyoko approaching and an idea on how to fix this whole mess washed over him as Cain Heel took hold. "Cheese brained Japanese hamsters, always being so noisy and taking gifts the wrong way." He desperately hoped Kyoko understood.

* * *

The second Kyoko heard Ren call Kimiko a Cheese brained Japanese hamster, she understood the reference. He was indirectly telling her that Kimiko was just another Manaka-chan. A familiar sexy smirk crossed her lips as she strutted up from behind Kimiko, pulled Ren's/Cain's face to her and gently placed a kiss on the corner of lips while glancing predatorily at Kimiko.

Kyoko/Setsuka looked down at the ring and back at Ren. "Wow... That was a cheap piece of crap. Definitely not something I would wear."

Kuon smirked down at her and pulled something out of his pocket. "Yeah Babe, a stylish woman such as yourself would wear something more like this." He brandished the platinum and diamond promise ring in front of the jealous wench that had nearly destroyed his chances with Kyoko and slipped the ring on Kyoko's third left finger, then kissed it. "Now... Don't ever take that off. We can't have people thinking that you belong to anyone but me." He told her possessively.

Kimiko screamed in a childish rage and ran off to her manager.

Kyoko's eyes were wide with wonder.

Kuon leaned back down and kissed her soundly. "I love you Kyoko... Don't ever think otherwise and don't forget it."

She blushed from head to toe. "I love you too, Corn." She accidentally blurted out without thinking.

"Kyo..." He stammered and looked a little pale.

She giggled. "Sorry... I kinda figured it out while you were away."

He closed his eyes and chuckled then kissed her again. "No need to be sorry, Bo."


	15. Almost Chidori

_**Almost Chidori**_

* * *

It was annoying to sit and watch Nitta-san fumble around in the scene like a monkey trying to figure out what a football was. Her mannerisms were way off and her tea ceremony was sloppy at best. How on Earth did they even consider looking at her for Chidori? Kyoko sighed accidentally letting the sound slip from her lips.

"Cut... That's enough Nitta-san." Producer Kurasaki looked at Kyoko with irritation and curiosity. "Kyoko-san? Is there something you would like to share?" He almost sounded like an irritated high school teacher trying to get the best of the class clown. "Well?" He asked with a raised brow and Director Morizumi was now wondering where he was going with this line of questioning.

Kyoko looked down at the floor embarrassed. "Um... Well..." She then explained what was wrong and as she did this, the men noticed a change in her overall demeanor, just as Director Shingai and Ren had during the filming of Ring Doh.

Kurasaki looked at her quizzically as he noticed her back straighten, her hands move to the proper positioning, her feet perfectly align and her head respectfully bow. Not one to waste an opportunity to test an actor or, actress on their abilities, Kurasaki turned to Morizumi and whispered something, eliciting a quiet nod from him. "Kyoko-san... by all means, why don't you demonstrate the proper way."

It wasn't a request, at least that isn't how Kyoko saw it. In her mind there was an added _'If you think you can.'_ She nodded nervously and took a deep breath. She slipped into her proper Japanese Yamato Nadeshiko mode. Needless to say, she blew away every individual in the room and left them wondering why in the name of all that was holy, was she auditioning for the part of Momiji when her skills were clearly beyond par of what they had idealized for the role of Chidori? This girl could literally become any character that they threw at her.

Kurasaki had to ask. "Kyoko-san... Why did you pick to audition for Momiji and not Chidori? You obviously have the skills and many young women your age would prefer that roll."

She looked up at him confused. Were they going to kick her out of the auditions for being so careless with her thoughts? Did she not do a good job in showing them what was missing? "Um... When I heard of the re-auditions, I became curious and read the story. Momiji is a very complicated character and I thought to challenge my skills and improve my acting."

Director Morizumi gave her a confused look. "Where did you learn etiquette and the other skills for that scene? It's not really something that an actress of your age would willingly seek to do."

Kyoko sighed and a pained look briefly crossed her face. It had been so brief that they almost missed it. In fact, the younger members of the group did. It pained her to remember her childhood, even if she had forgiven Sho and her mother. The fact still remained that it happened and it would always haunt her in situations like this. She cleared her throat and determined that she was not going to look weak. She was going to tell the truth. "I was raised from the age of seven to be the Okami of an established, traditional ryokan in Kyoto." She admitted without the shame she felt for her naivety.

They were shocked. This girl, the girl they initially thought to be merely a common talent, was a diamond that had been just dropped in their collective lap. With a little makeup, a new hair-style and the right clothing, they could have either Momiji or, Chidori. The only problem was where to put her.

"Nitta-san, you may go back to the waiting room." Kurasaki dismissed the confused girl. She nodded and left. Kurasaki turned to Morizumi and they began a quiet heated discussion. They didn't seem to be arguing, but it still made Kyoko nervous. She was certain they were going to wash their hands of her and dismiss her on the spot. There was still time to call back the other girls and continue with the auditions. During this time of the quiet murmurs, Kyoko had sat comfortably in seiza as she waited for the verdict, and that was noticed too as they glanced over at her.

After much deliberation, they turned back to her and Kurasaki addressed her. "Kyoko-san, would you be willing to take the part of Chidori?"

Kyoko's eyes shot up in shot. "EH? B-But, Kurasaki-sama I could never do something like that." She stammered nervously.

"Why not?" He truly wanted to know.

"All of the girls that put so much time and effort into creating Chidori are far more deserving of the part than I am. It wouldn't be fair of me to come in and take the part when I didn't put in the time and effort that the roll deserves." She explained.

Morizumi furrowed his brow. "So does that mean you won't do it?" She didn't expect _**him**_ to sound so disappointed. He was the one that had been trying so hard to get her removed.

She shook her head. "I'm very sorry Morizumi-sensei, but I just don't think I could do her justice. I firmly believe that Momiji is someone whom I can portray properly. I do appreciate the offer though." With those words of respect for the rolls of Momiji and Chidori and the consideration she was showing the other actresses, in the minds of the professionals before her, she had opened up a host of new opportunities for herself without even realizing it.

Morizumi knew of at least three other directors that would be happy to have an actress like her on the set: Konoe, Shingai and an American director by the name of Stevens that would be thrilled to work with someone that wasn't as spoiled as his own niece. Kurasaki was already keeping her information in the back of his mind for a whole host of commercials, dramas, and movies that he needed an actress of her caliber for. He wondered internally what other talent he had passed up because of his prejudices against talents that weren't strictly classified as actors or, actresses.

Kyoko stood now before them expectantly, waiting to be dismissed from the whole thing, to go home and lick her wounds from the roll she had quite possibly lost. Moko-san was going to kill her. She heard Kurasaki sigh. "Well then Kyoko-san, we will contact your manager with the details of your schedule and the filming dates for Sacred Lotus."

Kyoko nearly lost her mind at the words. After she had screwed up so gloriously, they were still going to let her act Momiji? "Thank you! Thank you so much! I will do my very best to live up to the expectations you have for Momiji! Thank you." She quickly glided out of the room and once again the thought that she would have been the perfect Chidori crossed their minds. Now they had to debate on who they were going to pick from the final three contenders.

* * *

Kanae was exasperated and Yashiro wasn't phased in the least bit. He knew what she was capable of. He had witnessed it almost a year ago on the set of Ring Doh. He was a little disappointed that she didn't take their offer. It would have been nice to see that side of Kyoko again, but he kinda wanted to see her Momiji too, so it wasn't really that much of a letdown.

"Mo! What did you do?" Kanae asked after Kyoko explained to the pair that they had asked her to be Chidori.

Kyoko then went into detail about how Nitta-san was having difficulty and she was asked to demonstrate.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "I really don't like you very much right now. You are just too scary." She groused and Kyoko apologized profusely for the perceived slight. "Mo! Just stop it... Let's go get some Ice Cream while we wait for the results." It was all she needed to say to pull her friend out of her funk. Kanae narrowed her eyes at her. "And you can tell me why you lied to me earlier." She told her referring to what Kyoko had said about Chiori and Tsuruga-san.

Kyoko froze, swallowed audibly and nodded. Yashiro just stared at the two young women in fascination and confusion. _I wonder what she's talking about_. He pondered as he followed the young women to the car to finish their very long, stressful day. He would update Takarada-san and Ren later with the results.


	16. Anger

_**A/N: I thought of this one when I realized that throughout the manga, Kyoko likes to throw things when she's angry. Be it food or, tiny grudges, she throws them and like it or not, she does not miss unless she intends to.**_

* * *

 _ **Anger**_

Teacup... Crashes against the wall. The matching plate followed. Dinner plate flew past his head. Had she actually been aiming, it would have met it's mark. He was hoping she didn't break out the cutlery. A tomato... A head of lettuce... A cream puff she had constructed with her own hands, earlier in the evening, before he had told her the end of the fairy tale. She was running out of items, hopefully.

" _ **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LIE TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THAT CORN!"**_ She bellowed.

He dropped to his knees and hoped what he was about to do would help. After all, she had done it so many times with him.

The flying food ceased as she stood there in shock, staring at the man in an extreme dogeza before her. She gasped. "Kuon... Wh-what are you doing?" Her tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Kyoko-chan... I have done something unforgivable. I lied to you from the very beginning and I beg for you to find it in your heart to forgive me. I am so sorry. I love you more than anything or, anyone in this world. If you choose not to... I will understand." He finished as he spoke into the dining room tile.

She fell to her knees and finally sat before him, flat on her bum. Wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt, she took in a deep cleansing breath and closed her eyes. "I... I forgive you Corn." She stroked his dyed locks softy. "I... I love you too. I'm sorry I got so angry." She sniffled.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms tightly. "Thank you Bo."

She froze at the comment. "I'm soooo sorry!" She attempted to break free and make a similar apology.

He chuckled. "Kyoko... It's okay. How about we both try not to lie or, keep secrets anymore?"

She nodded into his shirt. "I think that would be a good idea."


	17. She's So Gone

_**She's So Gone**_

* * *

He was confused. Things were not supposed to work out this way. She was the one that came to him last. He thought she had given up on her grudge against him. She even said so, so why hadn't she told him about any of this? Why was he finding out about her through the entertainment news and not directly from her or his manager?

Shotaro watched as the talk show host rambled on and gushed sickeningly sweet words to Kyoko, while going over all of Kyoko's past works. Then the bomb was dropped in his lap. Her debut movie, a fantasy romance with some guy named Kuon Hizuri; directed by a Hollywood director by the name of Cedric Bennett; produced by Yuki Kuresaki at Galaxy Studios in Los Angeles, California. She would be gone for who knows how long. Then he heard the host drop another bomb. She was leaving on the 8th, it was already the 10th.

Sho felt all of the air leave the room and stared at the time and date on his phone, then the television. The show he had been watching was a morning show that was recorded a few days ago. He quickly hit his #1 on speed dial.

" _We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service. If you feel that you have reached this message in error, please hang up and try again."_ He sat frozen with phone in hand staring at the television.

"This can't be happening... What the hell is going on?!" He hung up and dialed #2.

" _What did you need Sho?"_ Aki Shoko asked tiredly. It was 3 a.m. after all.

"Where is she?" He ground out.

Shoko sighed. _"Where is who, Sho?"_

"Kyoko! Who the hell did you think I was talking about?! Where the hell is she?!" He demanded.

She sighed again. _"Sho... It's 3 a.m., where do you think she is? She's probably at home sleeping, now go to bed and stop bothering people so late."_ She scolded then hung up and turned off her phone. She needed sleep to deal with him and she certainly didn't get much on their last tour they had just returned from.

The next day had been hell for him. He felt like an idiot for not going to bed, but how could he after watching that show? Now he was standing in front of the little restaurant where Kyoko lived, pondering whether or not he should go in and ask about her. They liked him, right? Of course they did. He smirked to himself and opened the door.

The moment he walked in, he knew things had changed; however, he had no clue as to how much. The greatest indicator would have been how the Okami had stared at him with wide eyes and worry. They had a young man bussing the tables and the Taisho was standing behind the counter, scowling at Sho. None of that was a good sign, even he wasn't that clueless.


	18. Bladed Goddess

_**Bladed Goddess**_

* * *

Whirling, twirling, spinning, spinning. She was the very embodiment of a goddess of death. At moments, a shiver of fear crept up his spine as he imagined he saw extra appendages equipped with the sharpest of blades like a cyclone of death. _Perhaps her next role would be the goddess Kali herself_ , another shiver with that thought.

He paled when golden eyes trained, and narrowed on him. _Maybe approaching her at work wasn't such a well thought out idea. Damn she's gotten really good._ He thought ruefully. _I don't remember her ever learning anything like that. When did she learn to handle swords? When did she get so graceful? When did she learn to be so deadly? Oka-san would have never encouraged her to study any of this. She was training her to be my wife. Something like this takes years to learn_. He thought distractedly as he waited and watched with intensity.

"Cut! Great job Kyoko-chan." The director called out. "Good job Hiro-kun. Everybody take an hour for lunch." He announced with a clap and smirked when he watched his main star approach the diamond he'd discovered.

Sho started to approach, but stopped dead in his tracks when her co-star grabbed her hand, pulled her into him and kissed her.

"Hiro-kun... Not here." She complained, blushing furiously, focusing only on the man in front of her.

Hiromune Koga smirked, then gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Come on Kyoko, let's go grab our lunch."

Kyoko nodded and allowed him to lead her to the catering table.

Sho's brow furrowed, and a look of extreme anger washed over him. Sure he'd expected something of Tsuruga, maybe a couple of no-names, but this guy? No way! She wasn't even his type. Wait, what was his type? "Oh god..." He groaned, remembering hearing something about how the guy liked athletic girls. Now he was wishing he didn't tune everything out that didn't have anything to do with himself.

"Excuse me, but are you part of the cast or crew?" A man in a security uniform politely asked.

Sho shook his head. "No. I'm here to see Kyoko."

"I'm sorry Sir, but this is a closed set. If you don't have security clearance, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He politely explained.

"Leave? I'm Sho Fuwa, the number one recording artist. I don't need your permission to see that plain, boring, soul-sucking woman!" He began to rant.

The guard called in the incident as he grabbed Sho by the arm firmly, and began escorting him to the security office. "Sir, I don't care if you are the Emperor himself. If you don't have clearance, you cannot be here. This is the closed set for an international feature film."

Needless to say, Sho and Aki Shoko would be shocked by more than one revelation that day.


End file.
